


Hetalia in a Hundred Words

by Ferith12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Hetalia drabbles





	1. Monopoly

Don't play monopoly with Italy Veneziano.

He'll turn to you, eyes wide, smile innocent and say, "Oh! Look, I have the last piece to your monopoly!  Let's trade!"

Don't trade with him.

You'll look at your properties, and look at his properties, and think he's being nice.

Veneziano is not being nice.

Because he speaks in a cheerful, childish voice, because his eyes look vacant, you will forget that he is, at heart, Venice, once the wealthiest city in Europe.

 He'll trade, and trade,  taking exactly what he needs.  And before you've even realized that you're losing, you'll be bankrupt, and he will own the board.


	2. Recurring Pattern

Yao watches the rise of a new order from the west.

New?

He laughs.

Empires invade and Empires are conquered.  China is still China.

Emperors rise and  emperors die.  And China is still China.

Mao dreams of a new world.  He dreams of the death of the old Chinese culture, as though one man could fight thousands of years.  He kills intellectuals.  So did Qing Shi Huang.

Mao flattens mountains as though the very earth was his to control.  Once the great wall was built on the bodies of peasants.

Yao laughs.

China is still China.


	3. Corned Beef

"Every time," Ireland said, "Every.  _Single._   Time.  Americans visit they ask for "corned beef"."    What the hell is corned beef?  How do you corn beef?  What is that even supposed to mean????"

"But it's Irish,"  America said, very loudly and confidently.

"NO, IT IS NOT!"

"Yes it is!" In his best I-obviously-know-better-than-you voice, which all the nations loathed.  Especially at times like this, when America obviously didn't have reason to know better,  "We eat corned beef and cabbage on every St. Patrick's day.  It's the most Irish food in the world!"

"Not in fucking IRELAND it's not!!!!!"

In the background, Israel laughed and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corned beef is an Irish Thing in America, because Irish immigrants ate a ton of it, but it is actually Jewish in origin. The way my mom tells it, the Irish really missed this one type of Irish ham which they couldn't get in America, and when they told their Jewish neighbors about it they were like, "Hey that sounds like our thing, only ours is more Kosher", so the Irish tried it and were like "This is awesome!" Regardless, corned beef was a super cheap meat which became iconic in connection with the Irish. So they're sort of both right. Corned beef is Irish, just not in Ireland.
> 
> Why doesn't America know this? Well, that's what states are for. In my headcanon America himself doesn't know all that much state specific stuff. He has a good feel for the nation as a whole and very much embodies the government and military, but he sometimes misses out on details like this. New York, however, would totally know what's up.
> 
> I don't headcanon there ever being an "ancient Israel" and "modern Israel". Diaspora or no diaspora, the Jews kept their identity and Israel never died. So obviously he knows all about corned beef.


End file.
